1. Field
The presently disclosed embodiments relate generally to municipal sewer devices and, more specifically, to a lateral sewer line backup alarm and water main shutoff device.
2. Background
Throughout history, there has been a general awareness of the need to protect the natural environment. However, starting in the 1960's, environmental awareness increased and the general deterioration of the environment due to construction, pollution and pesticide use attracted greater public attention. Organizations emerged which were devoted solely to the restoration, preservation and conservation of the environment and management of natural resources.
Acts were passed such as the Clean Water Act of 1972 with the goal of eliminating water pollution and preserving surface waters for sport and recreation. Events in the 1980's such as the Exxon Valdez oil spill heightened public awareness of the fragility of the environment and the need for its protection. Amendments to the Clean Water Act were directed toward regulating the discharge of pollutants into surface waters.
Despite the increase in public awareness of the effects of pollution, the improper discharge of raw sewage into the environment continues. Such raw sewage may include wastewater from sinks, showers, bathtubs and washing machines as well as toilet wastewater carrying human waste. Modem sewer systems carry much of the raw sewage away through a system of pipes or conduits.
For residential dwellings, lateral sewer lines typically extend from each residential building to a larger conduit or sewer main that delivers the raw sewage to a sewage treatment plant. Lateral lines can become blocked due to improper disposal of non-soluble objects such as plastic items, baby wipes and feminine products. The buildup of grease and other items can also cause blockage of lateral lines. Roots growing into the lateral line can be another cause of clogging or blockage.
In conventional lateral line installations, a blockage or clog can prevent the outflow of wastewater to the sewer main. Unless removed, the blockage or clog will cause wastewater and sewage to back up into the residential building. Removal of the clog may be effectuated by inserting a flexible snake or cable into a vertically oriented cleanout riser or port that is typically located adjacent an exterior wall of the building. The cleanout port may be covered with a cap which is removed to allow insertion of the cable into the lateral line. The cable may include a cutting tool on the end to “rod out” the lateral line by cutting and removal of the object or material that is blocking the lateral line.
Unfortunately, if the clog is located downstream of the cleanout port, then wastewater and sewage may backup into the building interior prior to the owner becoming aware of the clog. During this time, the wastewater and sewage will also continue to buildup pressure inside the lateral line as sinks, showers and toilets inside the building are used. Upon removal of the cleanout cap to allow rodding of the lateral line, the raw sewage and wastewater may be discharged out of the cleanout port at a high rate where it then flows into the storm drain. As is well known, storm drains are intended to drain rainwater runoff from streets, sidewalks and roofs and are therefore typically not connected to a sewage treatment system. As such, raw domestic sewage that overflows a cleanout port during a rodding operation may enter a storm drain and may thereafter be discharged directly into a river, lagoon, reservoir, lake or into the ocean or other waterway.
The discharge of domestic raw sewage into the environment is a chronic source of pollution and is typically illegal. It is estimated that the amount of raw sewage that is released annually into the environment during sewer cleanouts is in the billions of gallons. As is well known, raw sewage poses a serious health risk due to the buildup of dangerous levels of bacteria in waterways that may be used for domestic purposes such as a supply for drinking and wash water or for recreational purposes such as swimming and surfing. Damage to the environment as a result of the discharge of raw sewage into waterways include fish kills and harm to local micro-ecosystems such as micro-flora and fauna.
Attempts have been made to develop systems capable of detecting and removing blockages that may otherwise cause sewage backups inside buildings and prevent the discharge of raw sewage into the environment. For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 20070028831 to Aniban discloses a sewer cleanout cap having a sensor mounted on a cap housing. In one embodiment, the cleanout cap includes a popup mechanism to visually indicate a backup in a sewer system. The popup mechanism is activated by pressure buildup in the sewer line. The cleanout cap further includes a circumferential seal which, under pressure from rising sewer waters, prevents the escape of sewer waters from the sewer cleanout.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20070257218 to Bood et al. discloses a one-way backflow preventing device having a one-way seal with a membrane. The membrane is configured to deform slightly to allow flow in one direction after which the membrane returns to its original shape such that flow in the opposite direction is prevented. The device may be fluidly installed between a sewer main and various sanitary appliances such as sinks, toilets, bidets, urinals, baths pools and other appliances as a replacement for conventional water traps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,683 to Simon discloses a system for controlling the flow of surface water from catch basins into a combined sewer as well as eliminating the overflow of combined sewers into streams and lakes and the backup of sewage into residential units. The system prevents overflow of combined sewers by adjusting the size of the pipe interconnecting the lateral lines to the catch basin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,346 to Wave et al. discloses a sewer line backup detection device and alarm which is adapted to be installed in a cleanout port. The device includes a pneumatic switch that is activated by a flexible diaphragm on the lower end of the device housing. A blockage in the sewer line exerts pressure on the flexible diaphragm causing the pneumatic switch to close and setting off the alarm. The alarm can be either local or remote such as at a dwelling from which the sewer line exhausts. The device may be used in combination with a detention tank located in a basement of a high-rise building such that a blockage causes the alarm to be issued such that upper level users of the high-rise building may avoid using the sewer system to prevent overflow damage to lower levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,950 to Tourtillott discloses a sewer blockage alarm for a sewer line having a pressure sensor. The pressure sensor may be mounted on top of a clean out branch which extends upwardly from the sewer line. A pressure bell is mounted above an open upper side of the sewer line. The pressure bell is connected to the pressure sensor and multiplies the pressure changes in the sewer line for accurate detection of an incipient clog so that an alarm may be triggered prior to an overflow condition. The alarm may be visual and/or audible such as by using an alarm light and/or a buzzer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,147 to Steele et al. discloses a three-way elbow for installation between a water trap and a wastewater line. The three-way elbow includes a valve having a hose extending upwardly therefrom with a removable plug inserted into an open end of the hose. Upon occurrence of a clog, the plug is removed, the valve is opened, and a snake is inserted into the hose. The arrangement of the three-way valve permits extension of the snake directly into the wastewater line to clear the clog after which the snake is withdrawn, the valve is closed and the plug is installed back onto the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,761 to Langes discloses a sewer lateral line cleanout device adapted to be mounted on a cleanout riser of a sewer lateral. The cleanout device includes a vertically movable piston portion having a float member that rises under pressure from a backup in the sewer. The rising float member exposes a brightly colored wall that provides a visual indication of an impending sewer backup.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,721 to Aaron discloses a backflow stop plug adapted to be removably inserted between a junction of a residential sewer line and a sewer main. The backflow stop plug is adapted to prevent the backflow of sewage into the residence. The stop plug may be mounted on a rod having a turn handle for manually moving the stop plug into position. The plug is sized such that when compressed, the plug deforms to allow sealing around any debris and or sewage deposits located within the junction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,091 to Matte discloses a drain alert detection device for detecting an overflow condition of a wastewater drain system as may be mounted on a household appliance such as a washing machine. The device includes an overflow conduit that is connected to an overflow detection mechanism having a vessel with a buoyant member contained therewithin. The buoyant member includes an overflow indicator which provides a visual indication of the extent of the overflow condition in proportion to the wastewater level in the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,201 to Preul discloses a wastewater control system for installation between a building sewer line and a sewer main. The control system includes a flow control device mounted in the building sewer line and further includes a hydraulic sensor and an actuator. When triggered by the hydraulic sensor, the actuator causes the flow control device to block the flow of wastewater from the building to the sewer main.
However, none of the above-referenced systems are understood to provide the combined capabilities of detecting a clog or blockage in the lateral sewer line prior to backup into the residence and shutting off the main water supply to prevent buildup of pressure in the lateral line and accidental discharge of raw sewage/wastewater from the cleanout port into the environment.